Twelve Kingdoms Lemon
by F. Val
Summary: Una comida para Keiki, algo peculiar. YxK ¿Afrodisíacos?


**Los personajes de TheTwelve Kingdoms no son creación mía bla bla bla, tampoco la historia original, ésta es sólo una versión algo atrevida de los libros que tanto me gustan.**

**Por favor, si encuentran este fanfic bajo el nombre de otro autor, denúncienlo, es muy malo que nos roben nuestro trabajo.**

**~Valerie~**

Prueba.

Keiki se encontraba sentado en el balcón fuera de su habitación observando el atardecer, en unos minutos debía ir al comedor a cenar con Youko su reina, Shouryu el emperador de En y su kirin Rokuta. Youko le había dicho que esa vez cenarían algo diferente de lo usual, a lo cual Keiki se mostró aprehensivo ya que cuando Shouryu y Youko se juntaban nadie sabía qué podía resultar, aún así estaba dispuesto a probar lo que le tenían preparado sólo por complacer a su emperatriz, habían pasado treinta años desde que la había coronado y le gustaba hacerla feliz por todo el cariño que se habían tomado el uno al otro, aunque, para Keiki, eso algo más que simple cariño, un amor incondicional, sincero y tierno, a veces algo pasional; dada su condición de hombre no podía evitar sentir deseo por ella, por lo tanto no se había atrevido en todo ese tiempo a confesarle lo que sentía.

Al llegar al comedor, Youko y los demás le dieron la bienvenida, al parecer él era el homenajeado esa noche, todos estaban entusiasmados por que probara lo que habían conseguido.

-Primero prueba lo que traje yo, Keiki –dijo Rokuta pasándole una taza con un líquido translúcido –es sake, lo traje de Hourai.

Keiki lo probó y creyó que su garganta se derretía.

-¡Argh! –Gruñó torciendo el gesto, algo muy poco común en un kirin tan impasible como Keiki – ¿Qué es esto?

-Es un licor de arroz, muy consumido en Japón –Dijo Youko riendo.

-No me gusta –repuso Keiki.

-Ahora prueba lo que yo traje –Dijo Shouryu pasándole un plato con unas finas tiras color dorado y una especie de salsa roja por encima.

Keiki tomó unos cuantos con sus palillos como si fueran fideos, con cautela esperando un sabor desagradable u otra reacción desconocida en su boca. Lo que sintió fue una sensación tibia y agradable, además de suave.

-Es espagueti, le pedí a Rokuta que lo trajera de Hourai, igual que lo que te va a dar Youko, ella nos habló de todo lo que te estamos presentando, por eso quisimos que lo probaras. –Explicó Shouryu –Él lo consiguió en distintos restaurantes.

-Ahora mi plato, Keiki –exclamó Youko.

Esta vez Keiki tomó el plato un poco más confiado que las dos veces anteriores, era arroz blanco, con una especie de guiso que tenía olor a vegetales, le gustó el sabor, le preguntó a Youko qué era, a lo que ella contestó:

-Te lo diré cuando vayas a acostarte –tenía una extraña expresión en el rostro.

Keiki la miró confundido, pero decidió esperar a que su reina quisiera revelarle el "misterio". Cuando llegó la hora de descansar, una carta de su emperatriz llegó a sus habitaciones por medio de un mensajero, la carta decía:

"_Esta noche dormiremos juntos, espérame en una hora en tu cuarto y allí te diré el ingrediente especial de la comida que te hice probar hoy, es una orden"_

Keiki miró asombrado el pedazo de papel adornado con flores que le había entregado el mensajero, era broma, tenía que ser, aún así decidió esperar a su reina y no ir a dormir pronto. Su doncella Zuzu entró poco después anunciando la llegada de la reina de Kei, él se levantó de la silla en la que estaba sentado esperando y una sensación muy rara pero nada desconocida le recorrió el cuerpo, ésa sensación la había sentido muchas veces al ver a la reina, al pensar en ella, era deseo, de besarla, abrazarla, de poseerla como hombre.

-Buenas noches, Shuujo –dijo saludándola lo más cortés que le fue posible.

-Buenas noches, Keiki –saludó ella casi tan cortés cómo él –Zuzu ya puedes irte.

La doncella salió de la habitación, muy rápido en la opinión del pobre Keiki que ya no podía pensar con demasiada claridad, el tener a Youko sola en su cuarto con la promesa de pasar la noche juntos lo hacía delirar de expectación. No sabía qué era exactamente lo que se proponía, seguramente una mala broma de esas que le jugaba tan a manudo con En-O.

-Siéntate Keiki, –dijo ella sentándose en la cama de su kirin y señalando con sutileza el lugar a su lado –te diré los ingredientes principales de la comida.

El jefe de sus súbditos se sentó a su lado, un poco apartado para su gusto.

-En la India utilizan diferentes especias y condimentos para la comida, –comenzó a explicar Youko –los que mandé a traer para este plato especial son, menta, canela, curri, cardamomo, pimienta roja y páprika, además el plato contenía, manzanas, zanahorias, berenjenas y otros vegetales crujientes, te diré, este tipo de comida la preparan en a India para que las parejas tengan una mejor relación. –Keiki la miró aún más confundido que antes, ni siquiera sabía dónde quedaba la India, pero ella siguió diciendo –El plato que probaste tenía ingredientes que al mezclarlos se convierten en un poderoso afrodisíaco.

-¿Cómo dijo? –Preguntó el kirin anonadado –No entiendo porqué lo hizo Shuujo.

-En primer lugar, quiero que me llames Youko, mi nombre suena mucho más bonito cuando tú lo dices, Keiki, –exigió Youko –en segundo lugar, quiero que sepas que te amo, desde hace mucho tiempo, nuestro reino es próspero y feliz, ¿qué estamos esperando para serlo nosotros también?

-Shuujo…

-Sé que me amas Keiki, tanto cómo yo, o tal vez más, y quiero ser tuya esta noche.

Youko se acercó a él, lentamente, robándole lo que sería su primer beso, estaba perdido, quería aceptar sus sentimientos y exteriorizarlos, también quería hacer suya a esa reina tan esperada. Le devolvió el beso con entrega y pasión, la rodeó con los brazos y la acercó más a él, Youko tomó el rostro de su kirin entre sus manos queriendo más de aquel beso; abrió su boca para que la lengua de Keiki pudiera pasar con más libertad, juguetearon un rato en sus bocas hasta que pararon para recuperar oxígeno.

-No sabe cuánto he esperado esto Suujo –dijo Keiki acariciando el cabello escarlata de su ama.

-Llámame por mi nombre, Keiki –insistió ella retomando el beso.

Keiki la sentó a horcajadas en sus rodillas y la abrazó más estrechamente, ella colocó los brazos alrededor se su fuerte cuello, el cuerpo de su joven kirin la hacía reventar de satisfacción, y él no podía hacer más que disfrutar de su contacto. Youko hizo que se acostara en la cama y, encima de él comenzó a despojarlo de su ropa, comenzando por su delineado torso que, al mínimo roce de las manos de ella se estremeció, intensificando así la ola de placer, él mantenía las manos en sus piernas con algo de timidez.

-Keiki, puedes tocarme dónde quieras y como quieras –dijo Youko besando su cuello sensualmente.

Keiki tomó la cabellera roja de su amada y haló con suavidad entrelazando sus dedos en las hebras carmesí mientras ella lo besaba con soltura y entrega, él quiso desnudarla y ella acató su intención, se separó de él para que pudiera quitarle la bata de satén que llevaba puesta, Keiki desató su cinturón de tela y deslizó las manos debajo de sus mangas para bajar por los brazos la bonita prenda, debajo de ella Youko estaba desnuda. Keiki la miró boquiabierto, nunca había detallado el cuerpo de su reina, siempre iba vestida con ropa sencilla que no la favorecían demasiado, más bien la hacían parecer un muchacho, además de las ropas de batalla que no dejaba ver un atisbo de feminidad, pero desnuda, a los ojos de Keiki, era toda una diosa de cuerpo esbelto y voluptuoso, caderas y muslos firmes y suaves, pechos bien torneados coronados por un par de pezones oscuros preparados para recibir los besos y las caricias de un hombre diestro en el arte de amar y la piel más lozana que el serio kirin hubiera acariciado jamás. La tendió en la cama colocándose sobre ella con una pierna metida entre sus muslos recibiendo el calor de su excitación, anticipando una próxima satisfacción de su propia lubricidad. La besó en los labios al tiempo que trataba de desprenderse de sus pantalones de dormir, que era ahora lo único que separaba su cuerpo de la piel de su ama, Youko lo ayudó bajando la ropa hasta las rodillas de él quien se sacudió la pieza de tela impacientemente dejando libre su descomunal erección. Volvió a colocarse sobre ella rozando con su miembro el vientre plano de su compañera, Youko lo rodeó con los brazos para besarlo con irrefrenable deseo, él comenzó a acariciar los pechos tensos por la espera de un roce, que se relajaron al sentir sus manos rodeándolos con ternura, rompió el beso y se inclinó para besar el cuello expuesto de ella, para luego bajar lentamente a través de su garganta, hombros, pecho, hasta llegar a sus senos los cuales besó con frenesí mientras bajaba las manos a su sexo húmedo y caliente. Keiki besaba y acariciaba, y Youko gemía de placer causado por su apuesto sirviente. Él rodeaba el clítoris de su reina con el dedo índice, alternando la lentitud y la rapidez, y la presión y las caricias sutiles, ella se retorcía debajo de sus manos expertas y de su lengua astuta que rodaba por sus pezones como degustando una fruta jugosa, introducía sus dedos en su cueva íntima y cuando el autocontrol de su reina estaba a punto de fallar para entregarse a los espasmos dejó cada uno de sus toques y caricias y decidió que era tiempo de recibir lo que tan pacientemente había esperado, le separó las piernas e introdujo su miembro estallante en ella. Youko dejó escapar un débil grito placer cuando sintió que la intromisión de su kirin había penetrado completamente en su sexo, Keiki había logrado su objetivo, someter a esa reina evasiva de la manera más dulce, comenzó a mover sus caderas, primero lenta y después frenéticamente, arrojándolos a ambos a un abismo de éxtasis, ella dibujaba el cielo en la espalda de su amado, ahora convertido en amante, el peso de él la hacía prisionera de sus más bajos deseos y no había nada más placentero para ella que ese delicioso cautiverio, debajo del cuerpo varonil de Keiki. El placer estalló para ambos después de unos minutos más de intensa satisfacción carnal y él se dejó caer a su lado, vencido y exhausto de gozo, tomó la mano de su reina y la besó con amor y ternura y ambos se dejaron llevar por un sueño dulce, acompañados por el olor del otro en sus pieles, ahora podían descansar, todavía les quedaban cientos y cientos de años para retomar la sublime batalla que habían librado sus cuerpos esa noche.

**Espero les haya gustado, dejen sus comentarios o críticas, gracias ;)**


End file.
